I Was Lost Then Found by You
by aishiteruu3 Sesshy
Summary: Lost and soaking wet....All she did was ask for help, but she never expected to fall in love with some one that was arrogant with an ignorant little brother. SessKag, language and a LIL bit of lemons later chappies.{On Hold!}
1. Authors Note:Important!

**_Important!! please read!_**

SORRY!!!

They deleted my story so....I had to repost it up.  
I know it sucks......but....yeah...I hope I can get my reviews back!  
Don't forget that I will not update until I get at least 5-10 reviews per chappie!!

So....please please review because I really want to keep this ff up and going!! I might even write a new ff or even a sequel! please review!!  
  
**_-Sesshys-only-luff-_**


	2. Drunk and Lost

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own inuyasha and co.!! only sesshy-sama!! im Joking!!! i dun own dem...soon i will!! haha!!dat was a lame joke too..  
  
**Note:** no flames!!! only suggestions and advises on how to make mah fanfikies better!! this is my first fikie too!!  
  
Chapter 1: Drunk and Lost  
  
"HAHA!! This is so GREAT!" A girl yelled and laughed dancing on a table in club -drunk- **(A/N: I made all the characters out of characters in the story)**  
  
"Get down from there! Shit Kagome!!Come on!!" _'I'll never take her to bars or clubs again!!'  
_  
"But Sango!! I'm--" Sango quickly pulled her off the table "Girl you are crazy! Miroku, let's get out of here!" She yelled over to Miroku.  
  
"Sorry ladies, but I have to go.." Miroku sad with a sad face** -Smack-** Sango wacked his head and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Argh!! Why did Ryoko have to leave so early with Charlie!??!?! Now we have to take da damn bus!!ARGH!" Sango screamed and fuming.

* * *

As they were nearing Sango's house, Sango asked if Kagome wanted to stay for the night and Kagome replied "Yes," still drowsy and was about to fall asleep. While Miroku was already sleeping on Sango's shoulder, drooling.  
  
When they arrived, Sango had to drag both Kagome and Miroku out of the bus.

* * *

**Morning**  
  
"Ahh!Itaiii!! My head hurts so much!" The hungover girl looked around _'Where am I?'_ She thought_ 'Oh yeah! I'm at Sango's house! Damn! my head hurts so badly!'_ She took some aspirin from her purse and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Afternoon**  
  
"HEY!! Lazyass! Time to wake up!! It's 2 o'clock!" Sango yelled in Kagome's ear.  
  
"Oh My Gods! Fuck! You scared the shit out of me!" Kagome replied alarmed.  
  
"Well, you deserved it! So, we gonna go out and eat or what?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nahh..I'm going to go home" "Fine with me. You sure you know the way home?" Sango asked worried hoping she remembered. All that Kagome said was "Mhmm.."  
  
When Kagome walked out the door and said here byes to Sango and Miroku, she was trying to remember the events that took place last night. _'Okay, I knew I was drunk last night cause I had a hangover this morning'  
_

* * *

30 mins later  
  
"AWWW KUSO! Holy crap! Where the fuck am I!?" She berated herself, then remembered Sango moved to a rich neighbourhood.  
  
While walking and cursing at her self, a bunch of kids jumped out of the bushes and threw water balloons at her. Kagome raised a fist high in the air chasing after them and shouting " You fucked up kids!! I'm gonna hunt you down and pound the living shit out of you!!" But they already ran off. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Oh.......My.....Kami!!! Just my luck!! I knew I shouldn't have of worn all white! Well, almost all white.." She scorned at herself while looking down. She was wearing a white tube top -luckly a baby blue strapless bra- white short shorts, and thank heavens a black thong.  
  
While walking for God know how long, she saw a silver haired man washing a Mustang Convertible. "Umm...excuse me! Man with long silver hair!"  
  
The man turned around while Kagome took a step back dazzled by his golden like eyes "Whaddya want!? Can't you see I'm busy...." He trailed off when he got a good look at this woman, seeing her perfectly curved body matching the gorgeous face that had a perfect creamy complextion. Then he noticed her face get cherry red.  
  
"Sorry to bother you , but I'm lost! I forgot where my friends lives and , as you can see I'm wet and cold and people keep staring the was you are right now!" Kagome was angered by this. _'That horny rich fucker!'_ "So can you be kind enough to help me out?"  
  
"Uhh, hold on I'll get my brother. SESSHOUMARU!! SOME IDIOT NEEDS OUR HELP!" The silver haired man yelled._'Stupid person, he can't even call his brother like a normal person!'_  
  
Then a handsome looking man walked out to the balcony, _'Whoa! He's more handsome then his idiotic brother!'_ Kagome thought staring at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No need to yell Halfling" Sesshoumaru replied calmly and cooly.  
  
The little brother growled at this. "I told you not to call me THAT! My name is Inuyasha you moron!! And that wench needs help!"  
  
"Your Jackass!! Who are you to call me a wench! My name is not 'wench'! It's Kagome if you may please you jacker!" Inuyasha looked at her with shock in his eyes. _'Dosen't that wen-- Doesn't Kagome KNOW who I AM!?'_ He looked at Sesshoumaru who looked impressed at the girl.  
  
"Well are you gonna help or not?! Cause I can see your talking your fucking precious time!" The brothers looked at each other with bewilderment in their eyes, then back at the woman who's name was Kagome and directed her into the house to help her.  
  
TBC.  
  
Please tell me if it's good or not!! I know the characters are out of characters except for inuyasha and sesshy!! R&R!!!  
  
Sesshy: Whoa Kagome truly changed, and she also beautiful!!  
  
Inu: I know!!! sheeesh!!! alot of attitude!  
  
Sesshy: and shes gonna be MINES!!! I mean...eto...MINE!  
  
Inu: HAHAHA!!! your so funny!! hey Lady!!  
  
Me: Hai?  
  
Inu: She's gonna choose me right?  
  
Me: HAHAHAH!!! Iie....-looking nervous-

Inu: Tackles Lady Y NOT!?  
  
Me: cause its my fanfikie!! 


	3. Who is the purdy lady Otousan?

**_Disclaimer:_** On ch. 1!  
  
_**note:**_ On ch. 1!  
  
Me: Thx to my reviewers!! But I will only update if there are people actually reading it!  
  
Inu: Who would want to read YOUR story if it isnt a inukag...  
  
Me: People actually like sesskag FYI!  
  
Sess: yeh...because they find me more appealing and what do you call it?....SEXY!  
  
Inu:.........**-Attacks Sess and Lady-**  
  
Kag: SIT BOY! **-WHAM-** you have no right to do that to the writer of this wonderful fikie!  
  
Inu: WONDERFUL!?  
  
Me: Told you Inu!! Even Kag likes it!!! Any ways!!! THX AGAIN!  
  
Inu: **-mumbles- **Stupid Sess he gets everything he wants......  
  
Me: Don't worry !! you get Kikyo.....if I don't destroy her!! HAHAHA!!  
  
Inu: I don't want that CLAY POT WHORE!

Kikyo: I AM NOT A WHORE!!! FYI....you are the whore Inuyasha for wanting to be with me AND my reincarnation.

Kag: I have a name you know!!

Sess: On with the story!! **-Hugs HIS Kagome-**  
  
**Chapter 2: Who is that purdy Lady Otou-san?**  
  
When Kagome entered the house, a little girl that looked about the age of 6 came and started charging towards Kagome, "Iie!!! Kami please help me!!"  
  
Kagome tried to get away by running the other way , but instead she tripped on a chair and fell face-forward and that made her look like she was kissing the floor.  
  
When Kagome finally sat up, her eyes little swirlies, then when she shook her head into reality she had Big teary eyes,"ITAIIIIIIII!!!!!!**-sniffle sniffle-** that hurt...and my face is all red and ugly now!!!"  
  
Inuyasha came running in actually worried about the girl. "What the hell happened?!"  
  
Then he saw the little girl, "Rin! What did you do now?"  
  
"Rin wanted to meet her new okaa-san! Rin doesn't like that mean and ugly lady, Kagura!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both yelled, "OKAA-SAN!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled when he walked in, while Kagome was trying to hide her blush and Inuyasha trying to calm down, because Inuyasha sorta liked this girl.  
  
When Kagome got rid of her blush, she looked at Rin then at Sesshoumaru, _'They don't look alike! Maybe adopted ne?'_ Then there was all silence...  
  
"Haha!! Rin this isn't your new okaa-san" Sesshoumaru said breaking the silence.  
  
Rin then blushed and bowed deeply to Kagome, "Rin is soooo sorry!! Rin didn't mean to scared purdy lady!"  
  
Then she turned around and ask Sesshoumaru, " Then who's the purdy lady otou-san?"  
  
Inuyasha inturrupted, "Just a lost baka Rin.." Kagome was just about to smack his head when Rin spoke.  
  
"Rin thinks uncle Inu got mean ever since uncle Inu started to date ugly KIKYO!" _'Hey!!! Kikyo is my cousin!!! so this is the guy that she's dating.....No wonder she's a spoiled Brat now!!! He is handsome tho....Not AS handsome and Sesshoumaru tho...'  
_  
"Why you little!" Inuyasha growled then grabbed Rin and started to tickle her like mad. "Rin...haha....is.....joking...uncle!!! Haha!! Matte uncle!!" "Good!!" Inuyasha said when he stopped tickling Rin.  
  
Rin then ran towards Kagome, "Rin wants to ask for your name ne?" "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you Rin!" Kagome said cheerfully _'I can see she's pretty good with kids....maybe...if....NO!But....Rin does need a mother and this is the only woman that she has accepted...I have to give it some thought...and maybe she doesn't like me that much...I gotta treat her more nicer...'_ Sesshoumaru thought deeply.  
  
"Will Kagome-chan come and play with Rin?" Rin asked with big pleading eyes.  
  
"No Rin, she will not play for the moment" Sesshoumaru replied with a DEAD serious tone. _'Boy he sure is strict'_ Kagome thought to her self.  
  
Then suddenly, Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and lead her to his room. On the way, Kagome was surprised on how big the house....errr....Mansion really was! Just one floor of the house was like her WHOLE house! Then they entered his room. He took her to the king sized bed, "Ne!??! Hentai!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?! I was just placing you on the bed so I can get some clothing for you!!" Sesshoumaru answered questionly.  
  
"Gomen Sesshoumaru" "-sama" he corrected her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-SAMA!"  
  
Kagome blushed in embarrassment from her previous thoughts and words, then took a pillow to her face and started to giggle frantically.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her and then raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow,_'What a strange and yet amusing and sexy and.....Oh Damn!!! Don't tell me I'm falling for her now!!'_  
  
Kagome finally stopped and looked at Sesshoumaru. "What the fuck are you looking at!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled,_'God he's hot when he smiles!'_ Kagome blushed again. " I was just wondering why you are strange and yet so amusing" He replied noticing the blush.  
  
-**Knock, Knock-** "Is Kagome-chan ready to play yet?"  
  
"Rin..." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Sorry!!" Rin answered quickley then ran off.  
  
Sesshoumaru then continued to find some clothing for Kagome._'Damn!! I gotta get rid of Kargura AND her clothing!'  
_  
He then pulled out a cotton candy pink tank-top and lavander sweatpants. "Hmmm....what about your under graments dear Kagome?" Kagome blushed at the name that he called her, then he took out a black bra, _'Naaahhhh...by the looks of it, she has bigger tits than Kagura..Haha! and I doubt that she'll wear panties that have been up Kagura's crotch a well!'_ Sesshoumaru not knowing that he did this out loud, started to laugh at this.  
  
Kagome gave him a nasty look. "WHAAT?!"Sesshoumaru asked, scared of her glare.  
  
"How long does it take you, Damnit! Maybe your thinking about some one while looking at those underwear!! Hentai!" Kagome then looked disgusted.  
  
"I am no Hentai you wench!! You better be greatful that I'm helping you!!" Sesshoumaru then threw the clothing at her.  
  
"I'll be back in five minutes. Be ready.." After he closed the door, she mimicked and mocked him, "'I'll be back in five minutes. Be ready..' PSH!"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Sesshoumaru yelled from the other side of that door.  
  
In five minutes, Sesshoumaru came back like he said. He smirked at what he saw, Kagome just slipping on her pants. "Ne?!?!?! Get out you HENTAI!!" Kagome screamed and threw one of her lipsticks at his head. Inuyasha heard this so he wanted to go check it out.

"HAHAHAHA!!! You have a red mark right inbetween your eyes!!!" Inuyasha laughed out while looking at Sesshoumaru. "Why you little jackass!! I'm going to get you and break your bones!!" Sesshoumaru called while chasing Inuyasha.

_'I really like this girl....she does look like Kikyo which makes it better...hehe...she also has spunk....'_ Inuyasha thought while running from Sesshoumaru

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**  
  
"NE!!! Miroku-san!!! Kagome -chan hasn't called yet!! What if she got lost and then kiddnapped?!...err....almost-adultnapped!? and then...a-and then..." Sango frantically yelled while pacing around the telephone.  
  
"Don't worry baby, she's fine, you know how bitchy she can get with guys.." Miroku said while hugging her.  
  
_'This is soo nice. I wish he was like this all the time instead of gro--'_ **-SLAP-** "You just had to ruin the moment didn't you?! Kuso! And don't call me 'baby'!"

* * *

**-Back with Kagome-**  
  
Kagome looked into the mirror thinking that she looked fine, then she walked out of the room. Suddenly a black blur came running towards her. "Kag-chan!! Can we play now?! Jacken is SUPER boring!" Kagome laughed and nodded at her request.  
  
While Kagome was playing with Rin, Sesshoumaru heard something in his room. It sounded like the tone -I am by Hitomi-** (A/N: couldn't think of any tones)** Sesshoumaru heard it from Kagome's purse, _'It won't kill if I pick it up...it is in MY room..So it is her problem if she gets angry..'_  
  
Sesshoumaru answered, "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Kagome!? Where's Kagome!?"

* * *

TBC.....  
  
Me: Sooo...whatcha think of it!?  
  
Inu: If your asking me...I thought it was alright..but some what boring...I like that part when Kagome called him a hentai and hit him...WITH A LIPSTICK!  
  
Sess: That was not funny!!! But I still get the girl you moron!!  
  
Inu: ......  
  
Kag: Sess!! Don't be sooo mean to Inuyasha!! He did nothing to you!!  
  
Sess: **-sighs-** fine! I don't care any ways..plus you hit me with your damn LIPSTICK!  
  
Inu: HAHAHAHAH!!!!LOL!!!! LAMO!!!!!  
  
Kag: **-giggles-** Sit boy!  
  
Inu crashes into the ground  
  
Kag: I'm so sorry...it was part of the script though...** -hugs Sess-  
**  
Sess: You know I can't stay mad at you!!  
  
Me: Ewwwww mushy stuffs!!!  
  
Inu: **-Gets up and hugs lady-** Then I get Lady!

Kikyo: eto....Inuyasha!! You traitor!!! **-Grabs Inu and hugs him tight-**  
  
Me: Ewwww!!!! **-Throws another stick and Inu chases after it again but with Kikyo on him-** R&R!!!


	4. I Want My Okaasan!

**

* * *

Disclamier:** _on chappie 1!_  
  
**Notes:** _on chappie 1!_  
  
Me: Thanks to all my reviewers!!!  
  
Kag: Yes!! Thanks a bunch!!  
  
Inu: Feh!! you just want to get on with Sess...  
  
Kag: SIT BOY! **-WHAM-** I like it because you get hurt by Sess alot...hehe  
  
**Inu growls**  
  
Sess: Yes koi and also I want to get with you in bed!  
  
**Kag slaps Sess-** Is that all you care about!?  
  
Sess: NOOOO!!!! I want to express my feelings towards you!!  
  
Me:.....uhhh...you guys....  
  
Kag: suuuuure!!  
  
Inu: LOL!! I told you Kag!!! He's just horny!  
  
Me: YOU GUYS!! CAN WE GET ON WITH THE FIKIE!?  
  
Unision: SHUT UP!  
  
**I pout-** fine...I'll start with out you guys......  
  
**Chapter 3: I Want My Okaa-san!!**  
  
"Kagome!? Where's Kagome!?" The voice asked.  
  
"And who the fuck are you?"Sesshoumaru asked a little bit jealous because it was a male voice with a baby crying in the backround asking for its okaa-san.  
  
"This is her little brother, and her son Shippou needs her**!"(A/N: HA! you thought it was Sango eh!? Well...you are wrong!)** _'Oh, just her brother and her son....SON!? OH FUCK!'_

Sesshoumaru got angry at this....at the baby....at the man who _touched_ her. _'Maybe I should tlak to her about her 'son''_

"Okay, I'll go get her"

Kagome sat down, flushed and tired."Kag-chan! Let's play some more!" Kagome shook her head 'no'

"Rin, you are so energenic! Just like my Shippou!" Then she remembered and berated herself. _'Kuso! I left Souta and Shippou home **alone**! I'm so baka!!'_

"Kag-chan? who is Shippou?"

"Just my adopted son!" Kagome replied while standing up.

"Hey! Just like me and otou--" She was cut off by Kagome running and saying "Talk to you later! I have to get home to him!"

Kagome ran into the house and bumped into something hard. "Ahh!! my face!! It's all--"

"Feh! who cares about your face!" The golden eyes boys said.

"Sesshoumaru is asking for you to go into his room...And if anything happens....tell me wench!" Kagome muttered under her breath _'Stupid jackass! never grateful for anything!'_

Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a suffocating embrace.

* * *

Sesshoumaru thought Inuyasha wouldn't talk this long to call her, so he decided to check out wuts going on. That's when Sesshoumaru walked in and saw them...._hugging. _

_'Why do I feel jealous?'_

_**'Because you love her you idiot!'**_

_'Who da hell are you?! and calling me an idiot..'_

_**'-Rolls eyes- Who else would I be!? I'm you!! For Kami's sake...I thought you had a brain...'**_

_'I do!! that's why you are talking to me...'_

_**'....'**_

_'Keh....that'll teach ya! but did I really develope feelings for this...**woman**?' _Sesshoumaru thought, not knowing that _he_ was growling out loud _at this sight._

Kagome tried to push away, but that made his grip tighter.

"Inu-Yasha...yo-u're....suff-ocat-ing...me!"

Then, out of the blue he blurted, "But I want you with me Kagome." Kagome blushed at this, _'He loves me and it has only been **5 hours** when I met him...'_

That's when she saw Sesshoumaru in the doorway, her cell in his hand, face red from anger.

"Inuyasha! you are really suffocating me!" Kagome pushed away with her face a bit red and purple. She looked at Sesshoumaru with sorry eyes asking for forgiveness. _'Damn!! I don't want to lose my chance with him!! This is like the first guy I ever liked and probably the last too.....What am I saying!? Of course I'll like another guy!"_

Kagome then started to giggle a bit when she saw the lipstick mark _still_ on his forhead. The side of Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched into a small, grim smile when he saw Kagome giggling at the mark.

He started to walk towards Inuyasha, then he grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and kneed him right inbetween the butt cheeks.

"ITAIIIIIII!!!! What the FUCK was_ that_ for!?"

"You are not to touch women unless you have permission to you asswipe!!"**

* * *

-On the Phone-**

"--asswipe!!"

"Whoa...I wonder what's going on over there..."Souta wondered

"Probably another man trying to grope mommy" Answered a teary eyed Shippou.

"Too bad we are missing all the fun ne Shippou?"

"Haai..."

Then they heard more screaming and glasses breaking on the other side of the phone. The only things that they would make out were.."--damn you, you fuck nut!" and "Keh! How many times do I have to tell you!?"

Souta laughed at this.**

* * *

-Back with the brothers-**

"This is ridiculous! Inuyasha get out you dumbass!" Kagome yelled.

"I _ain't_ a dumbass! You--" Inuyasha was cut short because Sesshoumaru was giving him a famous '_Death glare'_ that would really kill you if you stare long enough. His tactic was if you bothered him, he would stare at you then you would stare back, but you wouldn't know he was coming nearer and nearer with every passing moment, then he would break your neck!

Inuyasha quickley crawled out.

"WHY ARE YOU ON MY CELL!?" Sesshoumaru fell back at the sudden outburst.

"Your brother needs you.."Sesshoumaru replied calmly standing up containing his posture.

Kagome grabbed the cell, "Souta!? Hello!? Is Shippou alright?! Did you feed him?! Did he brush his teeth _and_ hair!? Sorry Souta, I'm just worried about him...Okay...Mhmm..." Kagome started to laugh when she heard Shippou crying and asking for her.

Then the phone became fuzzy. "OKAA-SAN!!! ME MISS YOU SOOOO MUCHIES!!" **(A/N: As I said before...all the characters are out of characters..)**

"Shippou!"

"Gomen nasai, me forgot the use inside voice." Sesshoumaru chuckled at what he was hearing, _'That little boy reminds me of Rin'_ He chuckled some more.

After a few minutes of talking to Shippou, Kagome went to check on the pained Inuyasha. When she saw him, she saw him on the white leather couch in the living room. She laughed at what Inuyasha looked like. His butt high in the air with ice packs on it. Three ice packs. One for each cheek and one right in the middle.

_''Serves him right that numbnut!'_ Inuyasha growled at her for laughing at him.

* * *

Kagome returned to the place where Sesshoumaru was to yell at him for answering her cell without permission to do so. "You fucker! Why did you answer_ my_ cell!?" _'Keh....I knew this was coming'_

"It was in MY room!"

"Still! that isn't a good enough rea--" Kagome stopped as soon as she saw him smirk, _'Kami...there's that look again..'_ Kagome blushed when she saw his smile and the lust in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru knew this would happen because his smiles sent girls off drooling for him, but this girl...no...this _woman_...was different. She isn't like a lost puppy that followed him everywhere like the other girls, she was a deadly tiger that isn't afraid of anything and would do what ever she pleases.

He started to walk towards the blushing girl, but with every step he took forwards, she took one step back, until that is, she got to the wall.

"Sess-Sesshy what are you doing!?" Sesshoumaru chuckled at his new nickname.

"Did you know, you look irressitable when you blush and get angry?" He replied with a lustful voice.

Kagome trembled in pure pleasure hearin ghis voice like this. _'Oh Kami, tell me this isn't a dream..'_ He took her hands with one of his and placed it above her head and then he started licking her neck while the other hand was caressing her leaft breast._'This isn't a dream Kagome! Snap out of it!' _

Kagome started to fight his grip. Sesshoumaru was right...she was a deadly tiger._'This will be fun'_ He suddenly loosened his grip and they fell. Kagome on top, while Sesshoumaru was on the bottom.

Then they heard a high pitched shrill, "You WHORE!"

* * *

TBC..

Me: Sooo? **-Dodges rotten fruits and eggs-** Yeh yeh!! sorry I didn't put a lemon!! I just wanted you people to like....get a taste of that lemony goodness!!

Me: R&R!!! remember I'm only going to update of I have at least 5 reviews per chappie!!

Kag: Lady?

Me: Hai?

Kag: Who's that bitch that called me a whore?

Me: You'll have to find out later in the next chappie!  
  
Sess: No one calls my Kag-koi a whore!!** -attacks the stranger-**

Me: WRONG STRANGER SESS!

Stranger: **-cries-** Im jus one of your biggest fans and was reading your fikie!!

Sess: **-Turns red in embarrassment-** Gomen nasai!!

Inu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sess: **-growls and attacks Inu-**

Kag: hehehe you are so hott when you are like that Sesshy...

Me: ANY WAYS!!! reminder: R&R


	5. An: Please Read

Hey hey!!! Yes you all probably hate me now for putting it on hold!  
I'm Sorri!!!! I will put up two chappies next time!! probably more kk?  
I promise!!! any ways... Thx for all who reviewed!!! I luff u all!  
Im gunna take a break for the rest of the summer since it almost time for school....cause I have a LIFE too!!! haha!! Oh and I tend to answer to this question.  
  
Q: Does this story have a plot??  
  
A: YES it does...I just don't know what the plot of the story is yet...but there is a plot!!! I think......haha!!!  
  
Inu: Believe me...there is no plot person asking the question....shes just a hentai wanting to write lemon..  
  
Kag: SIT!!! **-wham!-** In your dreams Inu...  
  
Inu: FEH!!

Me:** -Throws a rock to the bak of Inu's head-**

Inu: FEH!! What the hell was that for!?

Me: ano............eto....ano....  
  
Kag: Inu and Sess are alike!! Except Sess says Keh instead of Feh!! Kami its annoying!!  
  
Sess: Realli koi?  
  
Kag:** -hugs Sess-** not when you say it baby...ahehe...eto...we are getting out of topic now....back to Lady!  
  
Don't worry!!! I think there is a plot!! haha!!....ahehe.....just keep reading the future chappies tho kk? please?** -kisses your feet-** please?


End file.
